The road less traveled
by AlePale15
Summary: Renesmee is 15 and likes Jacob, or does she? What will happen when she gets a new crush at school? O r when Jacob imprints a 2nd time? Please R&R! Rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st fanfiction and it sucks even more the more I read it. Try to make it to the end and please review!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Nessie!" A twinkling voice called to me. It was like the soft notes of a church bell, quiet to the point where you feel there must be more to the sound that your ears cannot hear. That voice was addictive; you had to find out where it was coming from and hear it once more, a thousand times more. If a man who had depended on meth for twenty years of his life were to choose between his precious meth and that voice, he would choose that voice. To the mind, that voice is like a miracle sound sent from God himself, you can never get enough of that voice. That is, if you're a normal person. But if you're like me, and the rest of my family, it is just a voice - the voice of Alice Cullen.

"Here you are Nessie!" Alice came dancing into the room pushing a whole rack of outfits, stuffed neatly into flowered clothes covers, and a makeup suitcase almost as big as she was.

"Alice, it's just my first day of school, not the prom!" I laughed. "Bella is going to kill you."

"Bella should be more open-minded; if she were a good mother she would want you to look amazing for every big event in your life. You've never been to a real school before, you need to look nice. I brought last week's finalists, so you could choose one" Alice motioned to the rack and began laying them down on my daybed. The first outfit was a deep red pencil skirt with a black, vertically stripped, v-neck tee-shirt. "I recommend you don't wear boots with this one. And make sure the shoes are black! This outfit most definitely calls for a clutch and a scarf, no belt; the skirt already has a decorative buckle design."

"Whoa there, Stacy London, don't you know what you're talking about!" More laughter escaped between my lips. "Did you bring every outfit in your studio?" I asked. Ever since Alice had begun selling her designs from her studio in Seattle, she had been trying to get me to wear the same hair, makeup, and clothes top models wear.

"Ha ha ha, that is hilarious. I am much more qualified than Stacy London! I have been around longer and have seen fashion change through the ages; I'd like to hear_ her_ say that." Alice unzipped the second outfit, a green, turtle-neck shirt with elbow-length sleeves, paired with a knee-length white skirt dotted with miniscule blue flowers and green leafs. "I will not let you wear this outfit unless you wear it with brown, knee-high boots; leather, of course." I looked expectantly at her.

"What? No accessories?" Alice's smile proved my assumptions correct.

"Well I did picture this outfit with a mustard yellow knit beret and an armful of bangles, and I AM the expert here."

"True enough," I laughed. Before Alice could unzip the next outfit, sharp heels came stomping into my room. Rosalie's indescribably gorgeous face was twisted into immeasurable fury. Alice hardly reacted at all; she only stiffened a little and continued what she was doing.

"This jacket looks good with-"

"How could you, Alice!" Rosalie's voice was controlled, but dangerous. "You promised me-"

"I promised we could paint her nails blue but not that we would go all nine yards and-"

I glanced down at my perfectly smooth, ice blue nails, beginning to understand what this was all about.

"You got to pick her hair and makeup; I say that she wears the blue jacket and white pants like _I _wanted."

"Rosalie, don't be immature, we had already picked out the finalists for her first day of school outfit when you suggested that totally boring idea, I mean the jacket is cute, but there isn't enough _color_-" Rosalie growled, " and I'm only doing what Nessie wants after all."

Alice reached out and pulled my thin body behind her, I would have fought her grip, but being only half vampire, I was not nearly as strong as my full-blooded vampire family. Rosalie dove and caught me around my waist.

"LET ME HAVE HER!"

They tugged at me like toddlers fighting over a rag doll.

I _felt_ about as powerful as a rag doll.

"Guys, be careful! Bella would never let you near me if she saw you two right now. Edward would kill you if you two broke me!" my words were powerless.

Alice managed to slip me away from Rosalie's grasp, then Rosalie regained her grip on me and plopped me out of Alice's hands before throwing me over her shoulder and running down the stairs, Alice hot on her heels.

Rosalie ran out the front door, around the house, in through the back door, up the stairs, down the hallway, into her room, and then locked the door. The door looked wooden, but it had a solid, three-inch thick steel sheet inside it: all the doors in our house did. I put my hand on her neck and showed her the picture in my head.

"Oh don't worry, Alice is not that mad!"

"ROSALIE!" Alice growled and scratched at the door.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked from the outside.

"Rosalie locked herself in her room with Nessie held captive," Edward explained. Reading minds does come in handy at times. Meanwhile, Rosalie was busy pulling my clothes off until I was standing in my matching, pink and orange bra and underwear. Then she began to pull her outfit on me. I knew better than to get in the way of her swift movements, so I just stood still.

"Rose, I thought you two were done using me as a Barbie doll."

"Rose, I'd like my daughter back now" Edward warned.

"Nessie, when will you learn that I can't stop treating you as if you were my own little girl?" Rose explained, ignoring Edward. "I have been with you since before you were born; I'm always thinking about what's best for you. In fact, the only person I love as much as I love you is Emmett."

"Yes! Sorry Nessie, but I think we know who the favorite here is!" Emmett bragged.

"I'm not questioning how much you love me, I'm just sick of seeing you and Alice kill each other over me." I clarified, saving a mental note to trip Emmett later.

"Oh, we won't _kill _each other over you."

"Rose…"

"There, you're perfect!" I glanced down at my new blue trench coat and tight, white jeans, just as Edward got the door open.

"Nessie!" Alice gasped. "Take that off right now!"Before Alice could get to me, Bella did.

"She looks fine; now please leave my daughter alone!" Bella crouched in front of me. Why did everyone get so worked up over me?

"Bella, please just let me add some bangles or a hat, at least let me fix her hair!" Alice pleaded.

"She's perfect without you all fussing over her!" Bella fought back.

"Well, as perfect as a girl can be, anyways." Emmett added.

"Emmett…." Edward warned again. "Don't give me a reason to tackle you."

"Boys, just because you look seventeen doesn't mean you must act like seventeen-year-olds." Esme said.

"Alice, stay away from my baby!"

"Oh-ho-ho! You're on little brother!"

"Please, Just bangles!"

"Edward, Emmett, that's hardly appropriate!"

"Am I interrupting?" Jasper's calm voice was in such contrast with the yelling and overacting around me, I heard it easily-so did everyone else.

"Of course not!" Bella replied, stunned. She hadn't realized just how out of control things had gotten.

"School starts soon…..I just wanted to remind everyone." I gave Jasper a thankful look. He winked in reply.

"I need to get ready!" Alice zoomed out.

"I have to finish washing the jeep. I can't believe we don't all fit in the Volvo anymore." Emmett leaped out the door.

Everyone was leaving; I saw my chance. Slowly, so nobody noticed, I inched towards the open window, then leaped and landed on my balcony with a louder thump than I had intended.

Crap.

I hope no one heard that.

"Nessie," Jasper whispered from a window ledge just to the left of my balcony, but I could still hear him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I expected they would get carried away…..It's a big day." Jasper studied me closely.

"You're not as happy as you used to be. You're annoyed, " It was not a question.

"I'm grateful for how much everyone loves me. It can just be a little overwhelming," He nodded and hopped to the ground.

"We're leaving in ten minutes. Oh, and Jacob is on his way. I can hear him through the trees."

Yes! Jacob was a lot less embarrassing to talk to than Jasper was. No offense to Jasper.

I walked into my room and made sure I looked fine before Jacob got here. Lately I had been feeling….I don't know…._feelings_ for him. I didn't like him though, I couldn't like him. He was my Jacob, the family Jacob. Ever since I had grown to look like I was fifteen and act like I was fifteen, though, I had grown more aware of Jacob and his not-exactly-ugly self.

"Nessie." Jacob stood at my door, gazing at me with wanting eyes. I swear he had feelings for me too. I think. "We're all waiting in the car to dive you to Olympia High. You nervous?"

"No. I'm ready."

* * *

**I hope you didn't fall asleep! future chapters will not take so long to read, i promise. You know what wouldn't take so long? To write a REVIEW! (please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long-awaited, second chapter finally arrives! If any of you has been keeping up with my other story, I belong with you, you would know I lost my flash drive that held this story in it, so I had to start over:(**

**Any ways...on with the story!**

* * *

Jacob and I walked hand-in-hand down the stairs, and out the back door. I took the time to admire my home. It consisted of six buildings, in a circle, surrounding a court yard. Facing the road was a huge, iron gate. Next to it are Esme and Carlisle's house, then Rosalie and Emmett's, then Mom and Dad's, Alice and Jasper's, an empty house, the double-story garage, and then back to the iron gate. I personally added a whole crap-load of tile work, and an even larger amount of plants, topped off with a few water fountains, small table sets, and more iron-metal furnishings.

The small estate had resembled an old Romanian castle when we first moved here, but, thanks to all my hard work, it now looked like a tropical hotel.

My favorite garden was the Blue Garden, between the empty house and the garage. Though a close second was the Rose Garden next to, you guessed it, Rosalie's house.

"Have you guy's found a use for the empty house yet?" Jacob's voice penetrated my thoughts, I was surprised to see that we where already past the empty house.

"Not yet, but everyone already knows that when I fall in love, me and the lucky man will move in there."

I looked over at Jacob. With all the pack stuff going on, I could only see him once a week at most. I put my hand on his neck to show him how much I missed him.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to practice not using your gift so you could get ready for school. By the way, how's it coming with calling your parents by their names?"

"Pretty good, although Bella get's kinda' pissed at how easily I can stop being her little girl and turn into her step-sister."

"Hey, I thought you were Bella's actual sister."

"No, Alice thought I looked too much like Edward, so we had to switch the whole story around."

"Oh really? What is it now?"

"Rose and Jasper are Carlisle's niece and nephew, Emmett and Bella are the siblings that Esme and Carlisle adopted first, then they adopted Alice, and Edward and I are the last siblings they adopted."

"Oh ya, that's believable," Jacob snorted.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any better stories!"

"I could have if I would've known this story had stunk so badly," I shoved him in fake anger.

"Oh ya, Nessie? Take this!" Jacob began tickling me mercilessly.

"Ja-coB! Do-do-don't!"

"What? I don't understand. You need to speak more clearly."

He smelled so good, his mouth was so close. I moved my arm to kiss him but he began tickling my armpit and I fell, gasping, on the floor. This face turned to confusion, then embarrassment as he realized what had happened.

"What the Hell did you just do?" Rosalie came darting from out of nowhere and caught me around the waist. Emmett appeared in front of me, a body guard.

"Come on, Ness. It's time to go." Alice helped me up just as Jacob made a move to follow us.

"Where do you think you're going?"Edward asked.

The real question was why was everyone making such a big deal out of this.

"To take Nessie to school." Jacob answered.

"You don't fit in the cars." Rose smirked.

"Well then add another car, you have enough to spare." Jacob remarked.

"Carlisle wants us to keep a low profile: only two cars." Rose shot back.

"Then switch the Ferrari Dino for the Volvo or-

"Jacob," Bella asked quietly. "Please."

"Fine, then I'll run behind the cars and-"

"Low profile, remember? A Seven foot-tall wolf chasing us isn't exactly how to avoid attention." Rose smirked again.

Jasper beeped angrily from across the courtyard.

"We should go." Alice said.

I tore from her hold and embraced Jacob before he could say anything. I could feel his…..manliness… through our clothes.

"I'll see you after school, Jacob." He hugged me back but didn't say a thing as I walked towards the cars waiting to take me to school.

* * *

**I just want to let you all know that I won't be posting the next chapter untill I get at least 10 reveiws! It is not that hard, so no complaning! :)**

**P.S. If you haven't checked out my other story, you should, even though I copied the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I just started school and have been busy. And I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I will try to update soon! Enjoy**

* * *

"Nessie! Nessie, sweetie, we're here," I already knew this, but I was angry with Daddy (Edward) for ditching Jacob. I was mad at them all for overreacting, the fact that I fell was no reason to start attacking Jacob; it's not like he would purposefully hurt me.

I was surprised to hear a load smashing as Daddy's (Edward's) fist pounded on the hard, parking-lot floor.

"Edward, tone it down!" Bella hissed.

Daddy (Edward) ignored mum (Bella).

"Maybe so, but you are not a little girl, Renesme." He retorted. "Jacob needs to start treating you like what you are: a young lady!" Oh God. He couldn't have thought of a more awkward way to put it.

Wait, he had heard me? Was I letting my thoughts slip by?

It had been last year when I discovered the fullest of my powers so far. My ability to, not only read peoples' minds like Daddy (Edward), but the ability to block people from reading my mind, and the minds of anyone who's skin is making contact with my skin.

"Edward, let her pass," Rosalie ordered. I hadn't realized it, but Daddy (Edward) was blocking my exit from the car. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had been oblivious to the fact, because as soon as Daddy (Edward) saw his arm he pulled it back.

"Come on, I'll help you to your first class," Alice pulled my arm.

"Oh no. That's quite alright Alice, but I can help her. She _is_ my daughter," Bella grabbed my other arm.

"But Bella," Rosalie protested, "You are not supposed to act like her mother. You're supposed to act like her sister, like Alice and me, so you shouldn't get too used to keeping her to yourself."

Daddy (Edward) looked like he wanted to come claim his time with me also, but Emmett held him back.

"We'll catch up to you ladies later," Jasper called before walking away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"To class. You didn't hear the bell?" Rosalie answered, stroking my hair.

"Yes, Bella you should probably go, you don't want to be late for math." Alice reminded her.

"In that case, you should come with me. We are in the same math class." Bella smirked.

"I don't know witch class I have first," I confessed to Rosalie once they had left.

"You have Language Arts. I'll walk you there."

"Rose, what's my schedule? I feel like I should know it." She didn't hear my sarcasm.

"Language Arts is first. Then it's music with Edward, math, fashion design with me (I rolled my eyes), social studies with Alice, art with Alice, Science with Alice, and lastly, physical education."

Rose dropped me off at my language arts class, and handed me a sheet of paper.

"I took the liberty of checking and found some tips for all your teachers. But I don't think you'll need them," She smiled then added, "I better go, I'm late for Science with Emmett!"

I noticed that, when she walked away, almost every boy in my class watched her leave with longing in there eyes. I didn't want to think of where they were looking.

Glancing around the class, I realized most of the seats were taken, and there was a lot of laughter and snickering throughout the class.

"You can sit here if you want."


End file.
